The Mate's Sacrifice
by Lexys.CPD
Summary: The boy looked at his friend. "The minute Quinn died, the hole in her mate's heart became permanent." Couples: Faberry, Finchel, Brittana, implied Samcedes


_**The Mate's Sacrifice**_

**Author: Twi-Ranger****  
****Words: 2,068****  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, blah!****  
****Author's Notes: This is a one shot. It's like some of the stories out there, but the outcome is different. The **_**italics**_** is the present, while the **normal** is the past.**

* * *

"_As a werewolf, when we mate, we need that person to love us back. If they don't, we die on our sixteenth birthday. The minute the clock hits midnight, our body shuts down, and that's it," a boy explained, looking at the rock in front of him._

"_Is that what happened to her?" the girl sitting next to him asked, her eyes wide._

_He nodded, as he laid flowers on the grave. "Yeah, she knew her mate. She knew her time was limited, but she didn't do anything about it."_

"_Not like you did."_

"_I chased after my mate because I love her. She let _her _go because she loved her," the boy whispered._

"_That hole I felt, is she going to feel it?" the girl asked._

_The boy looked at his mate. "The minute Quinn died, the hole in her mate's heart became permanent."_

_The two sat there in silence._

***Glee***

Quinn smiled as she watched her mate walk through the school doors.

"Tell her," someone told her.

Quinn frowned and looked at her older brother. "No, she's happy. I'm happy too."

"She's never going to be happy," Sam told her.

Quinn glared at him and stormed away. "Quinn, before it's too late," he called out.

Quinn ignored him and went to her first class.

Santana and Brittany walked up to Sam and frowned. "She still hasn't done anything?" Brittany asked her cousin.

Sam shook her head. "Her birthday is in two days. I-I can't lose my sister. Frannie got her mate three years before her eighteenth birthday, I got mine two months ago. Britt, you have yours. Why can't she just admit she needs her mate?"

"She's stubborn. She doesn't want Rachel to feel like she needs to be with her," Santana answered, as she watched her best friend's mate walk to her boyfriend.

"We have two days to get Rachel and Quinn together," Brittany said, as she moved away from her mate and cousin.

"How are going to do this?" Santana asked, looking at her mate walk up to Rachel and Finn.

"We have to make Rachel realize she needs Quinn," Sam answered.

***Glee***

"_Why sixteen?" the girl asked, frowning._

"_Legend has it, the first of our species angered the gods, and as punishment, made us depended on our mates. They gave us a limit on the amount of time we had to find our other halves," the boy explained._

"_And what exactly are you?" the girl asked, frowning._

_Sam smiled. "Werewolves."_

***Glee*******

There was a howl. Followed by three other ones. A light blond wolf ran to the trees, followed by a dirty blond wolf, black wolf, and yellowish blond wolf. The light blond wolf stopped and sniffed the air. She saw a girl sitting down on a bench. She was alone. Quinn slowly walked up to her.

Rachel stood up and moved away for the big dog, no wolf, and saw three others behind it.

She saw the black one bite the light blonde's tail. The first wolf whined and stopped walking. It ears flatted down on it head, and it looked sad. The black wolf looked like it was scolding it. Rachel guessed the light blond wolf was the youngest in the group.

"It's okay," Rachel said, not wanting to see the wolf anymore sad. She moved towards the wolf and patted its head. "No need to be sad."

The wolf's ears perked up and its tail started to wag. It looked happy, and it made Rachel happy. The black wolf seemed to be watching the light blond one. The other two just sat down and watched them.

"I have to go, but you are so adorable," Rachel said, as she ruffled the wolf's fur. Rachel waved at the other wolves.

Quinn sat there, staring at her mate walk away, to her date with Finn if she remembered. She whined, rooted to her spot.

Sam walked to her and pushed her with his head. Quinn stood up and walked behind her pack, with her head down.

Santana watched as Quinn's spirit broke. She needed to find a way to get them together, and fast. The day was ending, and they would only have one day.

***Glee***

"_She never went after her mate?" the girls asked, as she grabbed the boy's hand._

"_No, no matter how much we tried to convince her. She didn't want her mate to feel obligated. She wanted her mate to be with the one she loved," he explained, "even if that wasn't Quinn."_

***Glee*******

"No!" Quinn snapped, glaring at her family. Her birthday was close, it was so close; Quinn could feel her body changing. Her birthday was that night, and it was her last day to get Rachel. She wasn't even going to try.

"Quinn, stop being so stubborn. You need Rachel. You'll never be able to achieve your dreams if you don't admit to Rachel you love her!" Sam shouted, wanting his sister to live.

Frannie watched her sister shake her head. She didn't want to lose her sister. "Quinnie, please," she begged, but her sister shook her head.

"Lucy," her father tried, "we can't lose you."

Quinn had tears in her eyes. She couldn't. She didn't want to burden Rachel with her secrets.

"I love you guys, I'm sorry," she whispered, as she ran away from her house. It was six in the morning. Eighteen hours before her birthday. She had eighteen hours to say what she needed.

***Glee***

_So she never her house?" the girls asked, her eyes full of tears._

"_No, we were able to say goodbye, even if we didn't know we were saying it that day," he told her._

***Glee***

"Hey Finn," Quinn said, as she saw her ex-boyfriend.

"Hey Quinn, I haven't seen you in glee this week," he said, as he put the weights he was lifting on the ground.

Quinn smiled. "Yeah, well I've been dealing with something," she answered.

Finn nodded, not knowing what to say.

"Take care of Rachel, okay. Don't let her escape," Quinn told him, giving him a small smile.

"Yeah, of course. Why?" he asked, confused.

"No reason. You guy are perfect for each other. I just wanted you to know that," she responded. She walked up to him and kissed his cheek. "Bye Finn Hudson."

Finn smiled. "Bye Lucy Quinn Fabray."

Quinn walked away and saw Kurt, Blaine, Tina, Mike, and Artie together.

"Hey," she said, catching the group by surprise.

"Hey Quinn," Blaine said, smiling.

"Can uh, can you guys tell Mr. Shue I won't be in glee club today?" she asked, her voice cracking.

The group looked at her, confused, but nodded.

"Bye guys," she whispered, smiling, as she started to walk away.

"Bye Quinn," Mike answered confused, but watched her walk away.

Quinn bumped into Puck, who laughed when he caught her.

"Hey Puck," she said, smiling.

"I knew you would fall for me some day," he said, grinning.

Quinn laughed, as she hugged Puck. "I love you Noah," she whispered.

He was confused, but hugged her back. He looked up and saw the confused faces of his glee club friends.

"I love you too," he whispered, hugging her back.

Quinn pulled away. "Bye Puck." She ran away.

"Bye Quinn," he whispered, watching her run away.

Quinn ran to the girls' restroom and saw her cousin and best friend.

Quinn launched herself onto their arms.

"I love you guys so much. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to beat the curse," she cried.

Santana and Brittany hugged her as they cried. They couldn't lose Quinn. They just couldn't. They had a few hours. They needed to beat the clock.

"Bye you guys," Quinn said, pulled away from them.

"No, this isn't goodbye. You're going to tell Rachel how you feel, and you're going to do it quick," Santana snapped, not wanting to believe.

"Bye Quinn, I love you," Brittany said.

"NO!" Santana shouted. She raised her hand and slapped Quinn. "NO!"

Quinn touched her stinging cheek and ran away.

She sat down on the stage in the auditorium. She stared at the chairs, losing herself in her thoughts; She didn't hear someone sit down next to her until a hand touched her stinging cheek.

"R-Rachel," Quinn whispered in shock.

"Oh my gosh, who did that to you?" Rachel asked in shock.

"You know Santana and I love to slap each other," she joked, grinning at Rachel.

Rachel shook her head, "Why can't you too handle your differences another way?"

"This is fun," Quinn answered, looking away. "Why are you here?"

"Sam asked me to find you. He said he was worried about you," Rachel responded.

Quinn frowned. "Oh."

"Did you two fight?" Rachel asked, confused.

"N-no. He just wanted me to do something I didn't want to," Quinn answered, staring at her hands.

"Oh, may I know why?" Rachel asked, confused,

"I-its personal. I uh, I have to go," Quinn said, standing up. "Bye Rachel, you're an amazing friend."

"You too," Rachel responded, confused. She watched as Quinn rushed out of the room.

Mercedes caught up wit Quinn. "You have to tell her," the diva said, glaring at the girl in front of her.

"I-I can't," Quinn answered, slowly walking away from the girl. "I'm sorry Mercedes. Bye."

Quinn left school and into the woods. She changed and ran through the trees for a few hours. A dirty blond wolf ran to her. It rubbed her face, as if saying goodbye. Sam was silently crying.

Quinn licked the side of his face. The sun was going down. Quinn sat down and watched the sun go down. Sam sat down next to her. More wolves appeared, her family and friends. They all sat down around her with her in the middle.

One by one the wolves said goodbye. They hunted together, and spent the night together. Quinn could feel the time coming. She whined and ran away. None of the wolves followed her, knowing what was going to happen. They didn't want to see it.

Once Quinn was far away, and her birthday was two minutes away, she sat down and howled.

She howled for two minutes, and then silence. They other wolves howled for their fallen pack mate.

***Glee***

"_I remember the howl. It sounded so painful," the girl said, remembering that night._

"_Yeah, we found her, a few minutes later. Her body was already cold. She looked peaceful. After she, after she died, she changed back," the boy said, touching the rock in front of her._

"_Who was her mate?" the girl said, curiously._

_The boy didn't answer. He just stared at Quinn's name on the rock._

"_Sam, who was her mate?" the girl asked, frowning at the lack of answer. She didn't understand. "S-Sam, you're scaring me. Who was her mate? Why did you tell me this story? Why?"_

_Sam didn't face her, but he answered. "You deserve to know, even if Quinn didn't want you to know. You're her mate Rachel. She wanted you to be happy, so she never told you."_

"_N-no, you're lying," Rachel answered, staring at the headstone in front of her._

_Rachel shook her head. She stood up and ran away._

_Sam looked at Quinn's grave. "You really screwed up Quinn. I love you sis," he whispered, touching the stone. "I'll be back."_

***Glee***

_Rachel ran home with her tears streaming her face. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. She wanted to wake up from the nightmare. She wanted to wake up and see Quinn in front of her, talking about something glee related, or just random._

_Rachel screamed in frustration. Sam had told her Quinn never said anything because she wanted Rachel to be with whom she loved, because that was whom Rachel wanted to be with. Rachel was angry with Quinn, because Rachel did want to be with Quinn. She was with the person Rachel wanted to be with, not Finn or Puck, or any guys._

"_You are so _stupid_ Quinn," Rachel said, angrily, "I_ hate_ you. Why wouldn't you for one second believe I never wanted to be with you?"_

_Rachel was staring at a picture of her with Quinn. "Stupid Quinn."_

***Glee***

'I love you Rachel. You are everything I need. I just wish I had the guts to tell you. I hope you enjoy your life without me,' Quinn thought right before her last breath.

* * *

**So, i wanted to ask for a favor, I'm looking for a story. Quinn is a werewolf, a white one. She would walk Rachel to dance practice, and they start dating. Quinn wants to go to New York with Rachel, so she get a job to get money to go. That's what I remember.**


End file.
